Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am
After hearing the news of Larry Moss' death, Renee and Jack head out to the field, not knowing that a traitor is in their midst. President Allison Taylor transfers Jonas Hodges to FBI for further interrogation, but he is offered another option by a disguised associate. After bidding goodbye to her father, Kim prepares to return home to her daughter, Teri. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Jack Bauer collapses due to the prion variant pathogen symptoms. Dr. Sunny Macer gives him a pack of syringes to mask the symptoms, but suggests an experimental treatment using stem cells from a close relative like his daughter. Jack rejects it not wanting to involve her. * Kim Bauer meets with Jack and tells him that Renee Walker told her about the experimental treatment. Jack tells her he is not willing to take the chance. * President Allison Taylor tells Jack that Jonas Hodges has 13 Python missiles armed with the pathogen. Jack tells her that Tony Almeida is inside the Starkwood compound and will blow up the RP-7 rocket fuel tanks to destroy the missiles. * Tony Almeida holds Stokes at gunpoint so he can lead him to the fuel depot. After wiring the tanks with C-4, he has to fight with Stokes but right when the missiles are about to be launched, Tony overpowers him and detonates the explosives. President Taylor tells Hodges that his missiles are destroyed as he is arrested. Hodges assures her that the crisis is not over yet and that she is up against something bigger than she imagines. Galvez tries to smuggle a canister of the pathogen outside Starkwood and kills an FBI agent to do it, but not before he warns Larry Moss. * At the FBI, Renee Walker is informed by Larry of the stolen canister. He tells her to alert DC police while he pursues Galvez on the helicopter. When Larry and Tony get out of the chopper, Galvez manages to shoot Larry with a shotgun. When Tony approaches him, he smothers him instead of helping him. The following takes place between 2:00 a.m. and 3:00 a.m. 02:00:00 Jonas Hodges' attorney, Patricia Eames, is being briefed by a man called Matt about Hodges' situation as she is getting ready to leave for the White House. Matt tells her that he doesn't know the details of why Hodges was arrested, but that she is already cleared for entrance at the White House. When she opens the door to leave, a man attacks her spraying something on her face to knock her out. As she falls, Cara Bowden, disguised as Eames, enters the house. The man injects something on her as they take away her wallet and her identifications. Before they leave, they take a sample of her fingerprint for Cara to use. At the FBI Headquarters, Renee Walker brings Janis Gold information she found about the suspect, Robert Galvez, who was in the special forces before joining Starkwood two years prior to the day. When Janis tells her she hasn't been able to contact Larry, Renee tells her to send the picture to all the units at the scene and keep trying to locate Larry. Janis also tells her that back-up teams are on the way to the scene, but that Agent Park has already secured a four-block perimeter. Back at the scene where Tony killed Larry, he listens to the radio communique from Janis revealing Galvez' information and picture. Tony then shoots himself with a 9mm gun to pretend he was attacked too. Galvez calls him and tells him he just saw a patrol, but Tony orders him to stay put with the canister until he can read the FBI's search patterns to help him out. Galvez is worried and angered at being conned into this, but Tony assures him that the canister is worth a lot of money to the people he works for. He then hangs up as Agent Park arrives at the scene and tries to help him. Tony just tells him that he ambushed them but he didn't see where he went. As Janis receives confirmation that the tactical teams arrived at the scene, Kim Bauer approaches Renee and tells her she is leaving. When Renee questions her about the stem cell treatment, Kim tells her that her father rejected it not wanting to risk her life. When Renee insists, Kim just tells her that her father wants his death to be on his terms and she won't be able to change his mind. However, she tells her that they had a chance to make amends on their relationship and thanks her for that opportunity. At this moment, Janis tells her she has a call from Park. When she answers the phone, Park tells her that Larry Moss is dead. Renee is shocked with the news as Park tells her that the pilot was killed too, but Tony Almeida was only injured. Unable to talk, Park asks her what to do since she is the ranking officer now. She asks if they had any lead on Galvez, but Park tells her that they already blocked a perimeter and will establish a base of operations at the scene. She orders him to maintain the perimeter and start sweeping the area, until she arrives at the scene. As she hangs up, a tear rolls down her face. Janis, knowing what has happened, asks her if it was Larry and Renee agrees. She then tells Janis to brief the White House on what happened and tell Dr. Sunny Macer to have Hazmat teams ready at the scene, and prepare a chopper and a team to go there. She also tells her that someone has to inform Larry's ex-wife and it shouldn't be her. debriefs Jack Bauer.]]Jack Bauer is at another room on the FBI, being debriefed by Agent Mizelli about the events of the day. Jack is trembling a little and drinking a lot of water so Mizelli offers him to take a break. Jack refuses saying he has to do this while he still can. Mizelli then asks him about the intel he received on the attack at the White House. Jack tells him that Tony gave him that information, but they didn't know the target at the moment. When Mizelli asks who was Tony's source, Jack tells him it was a mercenary. Mizelli asks for his name and Jack is having trouble remembering it. However, he comes up with it: Vincent Cardiff. When Mizelli asks him if he interrogated Cardiff himself, he says that Tony allegedly killed him during the interrogation. As he is answering, Jack starts repeating himself and Mizelli offers him another break. At this moment, an FBI desk agent brings some documents to Mizelli. As he comes in, Jack notices tactical teams assembling in the hallway. 02:10:28 Jack walks out to see what happened and sees Renee briefing the teams. She tells them about the canister and orders them to pass all pertinent information through Janis. As she is about to leave, Jack approaches her and asks if there's still a canister of the bioweapon out. She assures him they have it in control. As Jack asks for more information, she tells him about Galvez stealing the canister. When he asks about Larry, she tells him he was killed in a firefight, and Tony was injured. He is shocked as well as she leaves. Back at the scene, Tony is being assisted by a paramedic who tells her he was lucky the bullet didn't rupture his spleen. He tells him they need to take him to the hospital, but Tony refuses. When he offers something for the pain, Tony tells him that he needs his mind clear. As he gets up of the stretcher, he approaches Agent Park who is giving orders to the agents sweeping the area. He asks him if they found him, and Agent Park assures him they will. Tony walks a bit farther and calls Galvez. He tells him the sweeping pattern so he can escape. When Galvez asks him what to do, Tony tells him to find a building and rig it with C-4. Then he has to lure as many agents as possible inside to blow it up. Galvez is reluctant to kill so many federal agents, but Tony convinces him to do so and assures him he will get him out. As Renee boards the helicopter to go to the scene, Jack suddenly opens the door and boards it too. When Renee asks him what he's doing, he tells her he wants to go. He assures her that if he feels his symptoms can hinder the mission, he'll stand down. She reluctantly lets him go as the chopper lifts off. 02:13:23...02:13:24...02:13:25 02:17:54 02:23:44 02:25:36 02:28:32...02:28:33...02:28:34 02:32:55 02:34:43 02:36:28 02:38:02...02:38:03...02:38:04 02:42:33 02:45:15 02:47:01 02:48:33...02:48:34...02:48:35 02:52:56 02:54:17 02:59:57....02:59:58....02:59:59....03:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss (corpse only) * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer Guest starring * Will Patton as Alan Wilson * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Paul Wesley as Stephen * Gabriel Casseus as Robert Galvez * Kathryn Gordon as Patricia Eames * Diego Klattenhoff as Sergeant Cadden * Rey Gallegos as FBI Agent Mizelli * Tom Choi as FBI Agent Park * Romeo Brown as White House Police Officer * Troy Mittleider as FBI Agent Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Karim Prince as Med Tech #1 * Zachary Stockdale as Med Tech #2 * Emerson Brooks as Med Tech #4 Uncredited * Steve Lanza as FBI staffer Background information and notes * This episode is the final appearance of regular Jeffrey Nordling, who appears only as a corpse and is credited for the appearance. * Jon Cassar makes a cameo appearance as the mugshot of Vincent Cardiff. * This is the first episode of the series directed by Michael Klick. * Jack was debriefed regarding his actions from 8:00am through 3:00pm. Jack claims to have received intel about the imminent attack on the White House around then, something that did not take place until approximately two hours after that time period. * The suspenseful music heard during the episode's final split screen was also featured at the start and the final split screen of the Day 3 Premiere, when Jack was about to inject heroin into himself. * Robert Galvez using a knife to tweak the radio to mask his voice and lead Renee & the agents to the apartment complex is similar to Jack tweaking a sniper's radio to trick Christopher Henderson during Day 5 10:00pm-11:00pm * It's never mentioned out loud that Kim and Stephen are married, but during their phone conversation, a wedding ring is visible on Stephen's finger. During an interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on April 23, 2009, Elisha Cuthbert mentioned in passing that Kim and Stephen were indeed married. See also